


The Deed. (Thranduil X Reader)

by Thranki



Category: The Hobbit
Genre: Angst, Depression, Drunk!Thranduil, F/M, Sailing, Valinor, drunk, unwillingness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 01:38:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11956992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thranki/pseuds/Thranki
Summary: Just one Deed committed by an elf set doom to the other elf. Resulting in her losing the will to continue living in the same realm as he is.





	The Deed. (Thranduil X Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Before you all going to read this one shot, I'm giving you a fair warning for anyone who is still below 18 and the one who can't stands reading through lemon. I'm sure you know what I'm referring to, I'll be blunt it's sexual theme story. Beware for any triggers in here. I'll tell you when it started. I'm so sorry for everything in here. My first time, you can't blame me.

Here you are, standing with very drunken Elven King. Once again, bickering.

"Why did you call at the time like this?!" You yelled towards him. 

The said elf just glared at you beneath his impressive eyebrows. Icy blue eyes seemed far more darker than the usual. You are the only elf that dares to mock him and stand against him. Every decisions that he made, that make you feels unsatisfied, you are not afraid to make it know to him. 

The elves around you knew that you hated the King. There's nothing you could do to change your perspective of him. All you saw is a paranoid King who is too afraid to fight what is rightly belongs to the realm. You supposed to follows every order that come out of his mouth without any objection like any other lowly elves, but no. You follows your own very heart. You blame your mother's human side. The stubborn streak surely came from her. Your mother was a half-elf, while your father was a full elf. And that's make you-what, a one and a half elf?

"Undress me maid." He growled. Face flushed with all the alcohol he consumed that night. 

You scoffed and turned your back to him. Slowly adjusting your sleeping robes that almost slipped off your shoulder. "You're jesting with me. You know full well that I'm not your personal maid."

You remembers the poor elleth that came running to you. Tears track on her face as she begged you to go to the King's chamber. 

"Pl-please (Y/N). The King is demanding of your presence. He-he..." she cried.

Oh you no need anymore explanation.

"Alright, alright." You sighed as you pinched the bridge of your nose. "I'll help you."

And...that is why you standing in front of the intoxicated King.

"I bet you send her running to me with your bad breath and horrible attitude." You spat at him. 

The gleamed in his eyes died. He stared at you with an unreadable face. You wonders how on Arda he managed to pulled off that face with alcohol in his system and he's not even slurring a bit. 

"Undress." He growled and took a step towards you. "Me. You half-breed." 

You snapped at him. "Don't call me that." 

He took another threatening step forward while you unconsciously took a step back. There's something wrong about him tonight, and it made you scared. 

"Or what?" You braced yourself. No, you're not going to back down.

"Or I'll fired the girl." And your heart tugged. You don't want to involve the poor girl. From her state, you knew the job far more that you need.

"Damn you to Morgoth." You growled before you started to walk towards him. 

With an unsatisfied look, you began harshly take off his outer robes. Thranduil growled and you stiffened under his harsh glare. You tried to calm yourself down and started unbuttoning his tunics. Red crept on your face when you saw those unblemished skin of his. His well defined and toned chest. Ass you popped out the last button, suddenly you were gripped by the neck and harshly thrown down to the Queen sized bed. You yelled in shock and scrambled up. The look on his face was pure lust and wild. It made you scared.

"W-what the hell are you doing?"

~*~

He was secretly attracted to you. Will all your defiance, the fire in your eyes pulled him in. Like flames does to a moth. He always fantasising how would you look beneath him. The thought itself made member twitched in excitement. The way your (E/C) coloured eyes always challenging him. Oh he longed to touch those perfect pale skin. 

And when your sleeping robes slipped off your shoulder, giving a glimpsed of what hiding beneath, a breathless yet silent moan escaped his mouth. A shiver ran down his spine. His member hardened against his trousers. He brushed against it for a friction and his knees almost buckled under him. 

What you didn't know is the King always pleasures himself in the bathing chamber with thought of you filling his mind. 

When your fingers brushed against his chest, he couldn't take it anymore. He needed to you. He needs to be inside you. He waited until you reach the last button before lifting you by the neck and threw you to the bed. Hearing you yelp just made him more excited than he already is. 

**Alright people, this is where you get off. Please ride the next train. Thank you.**

He leapt onto your petite form. You gasped and clawed at him. You were afraid. You were afraid of him. The look in his eyes were different. 

"Get off me. Get. Off. Me!" You yelled. 

**SLAP.**

You were stunned. Pain flared on your cheek as your head snapped to the left. He slapped you. He just slapped you, on the face. 

Rage built in you as you glared at him before fear settled in deep at the bottom of your stomach. You just noticed the obvious bulge that straining in his leather trousers. 

His tunics were gone. Leaving him bare chested. He caught both of your wrists with one hand and pinned them over your head. His legs pinned yours. You couldn't move. The fear and the weight above paralysing you. Thranduil then attacked your mouth. 

The kiss was filled with anger. And desperation and lust. He tried to get access of your mouth but you bit his lower lip. He growled into your mouth when he tasted blood. With an enrage look in his eyes, he kissed you again and groped your breast with his free hand. The sudden action made you gasped and he took the chance to slip his tongue in.

Your body seemed to be on fire. Your mind yelled at you not to enjoy it but your body said the otherwise. Against your will, you let out a moan. The sound made Thranduil moaned and he rut his clothed member against yours. You whimpered in the kiss. 

Thranduil seemed could not hold on any longer. He bucked his hips against yours. His erection pressed against the pooling heat beneath. He growled again and this time he attacked your neck. You let out a hiss and tilted your head backward. And he bit you. You let out a moan as tears strolled down your face. You did not want this, and yet your body enjoyed it. 

His hand left your breast when he started sucking your nipple. You body arched from the sensation. Thranduil fumbled with his trousers before he pulled it down to his knees. His erection springs free from it confinement. He rubbed the hardened length into your inner thigh. He let out a deep moan and rubbed harder. 

Your eyes widened in fear when you felt his bare member rubbing against your thigh. It was warm and twitching. You trashed against his hold but another bite to the throat stopped you. The bite broke your skin and drawn blood. He licked your blood as his body lifted a bit as he positioned itself to your entrance. You trashed once more before a large hand cupped your private area. You felt his fingers slipped under your underwear before it started prodding your entrance. You hips bucked against the finger before you could stop it. Thranduil bit you again before he ripped off your underwear and enters you without any warning. You mouth opened with a silent scream. The sudden sensation of fullness filling you. He was big. Thranduil moaned and he shuddered. 

He swore in Khudzul (Dwarf language). "T-tight. You're so tight (Y/N)." He said breathlessly. 

"Pl-please let me go...please..." you plead to him. But he did not hear it. 

You moaned again as he pushed inside. His member twitching inside you as it swelled even bigger. Your walls clenched around his member. Thranduil pants before he forced his member even deeper inside you. You cried out. He was too big for you to take it. 

"S-stop! It won't fit me, pull it out, pull it out!" You begged.

"No..." and he thrust harshly until it buried deep to the hilt. Bit of blood coated his length of his member when he pulled out until only the head remaining inside. And he plunged in deep. He thrusts harshly, and fat more harder. His breath erratic and the thrust became more wild. 

"(Y/N)...(Y/N)..."

Your walls clenched tightly when orgasm hit you. His member twitched a few times before orgasm hit him.

"F-fuck (Y/N)." He screamed out you name when he cum inside you. He thrusts a few times before he slumped over you and passed out. 

You were in shocked. You curled your body and cried. Why is this happening to you? Why?

 

**. Hop, hop in.**

 

You've been avoiding from meeting him. Even the sound of his voice from afar made you flinched. Everyone around you were worried with your sudden change of behaviour. You are no longer cheerful, the fire inside your eyes has died. You were pale and there were bags under your eyes. 

You fell into a severe case of depression. 

 

Thranduil woke up that day with blanket between his legs. And he noticed that he was naked. A frown crossed his face. He didn't remember walking to his room, and he certainly don't remember stripped out of his clothes. By the state of the bed, which was the cover wrinkled too much than the usual and the lingering scent of sweat and cum hinting that he had sex. 

But with who?

 

You rocks on your bed. The news you got this morning was not god. Not good at all. You were knocked up. 

Pregnant. 

With his child.

You didn't want it. You do not want to bear his child. Something that happen to you without your approval. You gripped your hair tightly. 

"But the child is innocent..." you muttered to yourself. 

"They have a bright future ahead...I have no right to rip it from them..." 

 

Unknowing that a shadow slowly crept it's way towards you and started seeping into your body. 

 

~*~

Thranduil was preparing for bed when the door of his chamber suddenly crept opened. He was startled before he called out.

"Who's there?" No answer.

His brows furrowed in the middle before he walked to see who dare to disturb his bed time. He was shocked to see you standing there by his door that slightly ajar. Your head cast down and the darkness of the room preventing him from seeing your face. He saw that you had your fist clenched by your side.

"(Y/N)? What are you doing here?" His voice was stern with authority and power. 

Again, no reply came from you. Suddenly you turned your back to him and shut the door before locking it.

The action made Thranduil confused. "(Y/N)?" 

You walked towards him slowly before you stopped directly in front if him. Your still had your head bowed. 

"What is the meaning of this?" He asked you. Hands folded around his chest.

He didn't know why the sudden confrontation after many days of you avoiding him very being like a plague. 

"You made this to me..." came your soft voice.

"What?" His eyes widened. What did he do?

"You-you." You broke out into a sob. "You raped me." 

He took a step back as if the statement hit him physically. 

'I...I raped?' Then the thought of him having sex with someone that he didn't even remember. 

"Oh Valar..." he breathed out.

"You did this to me!" You shrieked. Your head snapped up and your eyes met his. 

There was nothing there. Only darkness. Your once beautiful (E/C) eyes, replaced by blackness that swallowed everything into the void. Even the sclera coloured in black. 

"(Y/N)...this isn't you..." he tried to reason with you but before he could said anything else, you pounced over him and slashed at his chest.

He staggered a bit. Hand flew to where you slashed him with your dagger. Blood seeped out of the wound and he hissed. It was quiet deep. You gave a laugh and ran to him. He tried to dodge your attack but some still landed on him. When you leapt on him once again, he threw his arm forward and pushed you away with all his strength. You flew backward and hit your stomach on the small drawer. A sharp hissed left your mouth as a trail of blood trickled down to the floor. 

 

You didn't know anything. All you remember was sharp pain to your abdomen. You shakily look down the floor. Seeing that the blood came from your private part made you whimpered in sadness. You shook your head and kept muttering under your breath.

 

"No... no...no..." you cried.

Thranduil was shocked to see that you're back to normal. He looked at where you were looking at and saw blood trailing down your legs. 

"You...you were with child...?" Guilt spread into him.

Hearing his voice made you cried even more. 

"How...how could you?! You cold hearted bastard! My...my child." 

"(Y/N), please..." he plead.

Oh how the table turn.

"Stay away from me! I didn't ask you to be responsible for the child! Why?! Why did you do this to me..." you yelled before running out of his chamber.

"I'm sorry. Forgive me. I didn't know..."

 

It was useless. You were gone. 

He searched for you everywhere. To apologise for his actionsj, for every wrong deeds he had done to you. For killing your child...their unborn child.

 

One grey morning, an elf came to him, bearing a letter. He thanked the elf and walked to his office to read the parchment. 

Mellon-nin,

I hereby to inform you that she's had sailed to the Valinor. Her soul is fading and her heart could not take it much more. Let her be. Let her go. Leave her to find her peace.

Truthfully your Mellon-nin,  
Celebrimbor. 

 

He drew a sharp breath and let the tears fall. 

"Forgive me (Y/N)." 

He traced the scar that located right above his heart. How irony.

 


End file.
